<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Myth and Legend by quinnarrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495642">Of Myth and Legend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnarrow/pseuds/quinnarrow'>quinnarrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, How Do I Tag, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnarrow/pseuds/quinnarrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terran and the Kingdom of Altea are under threat from the Galra Empire. The Altean forces, along with bonding animals and creatures, defend their home and are slowly losing. But when the Five Lions of Legend return to the world... well that would be spoilers. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender, only my own plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's up everyone?! This is a story I've been planning out for a while and I'm really excited to share it with you. Unfortunately because of my busy schedule, it's gonna be a bit before posting anything else. I only posted this now to see what you guys think, so please follow and/or drop a review if you'd like.</p><p>See you on the other side!</p><p>~quinnarrow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm scared."</p><p>The man looked down into his daughter's wide, fear-stricken eyes with sadness in his own. He hated seeing her like this. Shoulders slumping from exhaustion, but stiff from terror. Knuckles turning white from clasping her brother's hand with a bone-crushing grip. Head whipping back and forth is constant search of danger. This is not who his daughter is.</p><p>Many emotions took hold in the man's chest; anger, fear, sadness, exhaustion, as his eldest consoled the youngling. He reached for his wife's hand. She squeezed as he used the feeling of her touch to chase away dark thoughts like a spotlight along the coast.</p><p>He slowly released a deep breath and looked around the group of strangers. About fifteen others trudged along the path in various states of dismay. Everyone's clothes, along with a few possessions and rations, were ripped and covered in mud. Expressions that were once filled with hope fared no better.</p><p>How did they get to this point?</p><p>The man knew the answer. It was them. The ruthless armies that followed an even more ruthless emperor had ravaged the country side causing hundreds to flee to the only safe place currently known. For many, this meant a dangerous trek through empire territory.</p><p>The man and his family were lucky to be chosen for this journey; to find refuge in the great kingdom. Everyone couldn't wait for the day they reached the northern border of the kingdom and felt safe once more.</p><p>But no one knew when it would come. The anticipation of safety rose with the dread of being caught. The feeling of wanting to relieve some of his children's sense of fear was overwhelming his own. He racked his mind, thinking of ways to do just that; even for a few moments.</p><p>"Did I ever tell you the story of how the bond came to be?"</p><p>Both of his children's heads snapped up, brows pulled together in confusion. A few others walking nearby did the same.</p><p>"No," his son answered. "You've only told us the basics."</p><p>The father smiled. "Well, someone had to be first, right?"</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Well, long ago the world was in chaos. Picture how it is now, but much, much worse. Smoke of wild fires seemed the block out the sun in the North while storms threatened to drown all life in the South."</p><p>"Is that why there are so many lakes?" his daughter questioned.</p><p>"That's right. But even that wasn't the worse part. Humanity could have survived the god's furry, but from the darkest shadows of the Underworld came the embodiment of nightmares. Mountainous, raging monsters jeopardized the very existence of life itself. Two-headed vipers as think as oak trees swallowed livestock whole causing starvation. Chimera-like creatures poisoned the waters causing illness and plague to spread. The kings and queens of the lands, even the most powerful magic-wielders and alchemists were ineffective against them. Civilization was on the brink of collapse when the gods looked upon us and took pity. That's when mankind received its saviors.</p><p>"The Five Lions of Legend and their human Paladins had seemingly emerged from nowhere to fight back against evil. This was the first instance of the bond; a permanent link between man and beast. Being able to communicate with their minds made each respective Paladin and Lion a formidable force. But put all five pairs together and you get something else entirely.</p><p>"Working together as one, they were victorious battle after battle, pushing the monsters back to the Hell they came, and pouring hope back into the world. Soon, all monsters were vanquished from the earth and humanity began to rebuild, deciding to combine many territories into three. It wasn't long after the war that stories of others receiving the bond had spread. There were claims to the smallest mouse to the largest griffin and everything in between. It didn't take long to realize that not everyone acquired the gods' gift and it was never someone older than twenty decaphebes. The Paladins roamed the earth together to educate and assist anyone in need while spreading peace and diplomacy along the way. Life was beautiful again and Terran, the Kingdom of Altea, and the Galra Empire flourished for many years side by side.</p><p>"But like everything else, that chapter of the world's history came to an end. One by one the Paladins perished with age and one by one the Legendary Lions disappeared never to be seen again."</p><p>"Did the war start after that?" his eldest wondered.</p><p>He sighed. "No. This war only started when the current emperor came into power. The Lions disappeared many centuries ago."</p><p>"But," his wife added with a soothing tone, "it has been foretold that in humanity's greatest time of need, the Lions would return."</p><p>The look of awe and wonder covering his daughter's face was priceless. It was something that man would hold onto forever. "Do you think they will ever come back?"</p><p>The man opened his mouth to answer, to give his children hope once more, but undenounced to them, fate had other plans. The group's Guide, leading the way, had stopped abruptly.</p><p>Even though the expedition began days ago, the Guide was a mystery to all. Mud blended with the brown of his tattered cloak, hood constantly covering the majority of his face. On many occasions, the father thought he knew the Guide's features only to be proven wrong the next glimpse. One thing was for certain though; his eyes held experience. Thankfully, no one in the group had seen him use the large sword strapped across his back, but there was no denial in his ability to wield it.</p><p>Unfortunately, that chance may be upon them. The Guide turned to the now halted group. His eyes sending out a clear warning; danger was near.</p><p>"When I say," he ordered, voice low and laced with calmness, "run directly south to the border. Do not stop for any reason. Altean soldiers will be waiting to assist you."</p><p>Nervousness brewed amongst the refugees. A blanket of silence was pulled around them. The leaves of surrounding trees lay still as the cool breeze of an Autumns night faded away. The faint moonlight illuminated a flash of movement through the trees. The father pulled his family close as means of protection.</p><p>It wasn't known at the time, but the dawn of a new era was upon the world with the Guide's single word.</p><p>"Go!"</p><p>Pandemonium erupted. The Guide immediately unsheathed his swords with a <em>shink</em> and swung low, tripping a Galra Soldier as three more took his place. The frightened people sprinted south. Many dropped their few belongings in turn for survival. Everyone weaved between the trees, urging loved ones to quicken their pace. The father kept behind his family as the sounds of battle began to dim.</p><p>His son looked over his shoulder, causing the man to risk the same. A few soldiers laid dead at the Guide's feet. His sword was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't what caught the father's attention. No. It wasn't the fact the weaponless man was keeping the highly-trained attackers at bay. It wasn't even the endless flow of Galra soldiers emerging from the shadows. The thing holding the father's gaze was his face. As the brown hood rested on broad shoulders, the Guide's youth was on full display. Trimmed, dark hair shifted with the movement of combat, face set in a determined glare. He couldn't have been more than nineteen years old. No older that the father's own son. The two briefly locked eyes, understanding passing between them in the brief moment. Soldiers surrounded the Guide as the battle disappeared from view.</p><p>The father turned back, the edge of the forest filling his vision. As promised, five Altean soldiers were waiting with waving arms and words of encouragement. Knowing the Galra could not follow pass the border, safety was close.</p><p>One hundred feet…</p><p>Fifty feet…</p><p>Twenty feet…</p><p> </p><p>That's when they heard it. The scream.</p><p>The father's blood ran cold as the sound of the Guide's voice filled the night. He knew his dreams would be haunted for years to come. Not necessarily from the scream itself, but from imagining the horrors it implied. It was the only thing on his mind as the border passed beneath his family's feet. He placed shaking hands on aching knees and gulped in the cool air. Finally catching his breath, the man took in his surroundings. Every refugee had made it to safety and most had fallen to the ground from the exertion. Except one woman.</p><p>She gestured wildly while shouting at the Alteans, gathering everyone's attention. "You have to go help him!"</p><p>One soldier placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, expression twisted in conflict. "Your guide knew the risks that come with escorting refugees through empire territory. He made his choice to stay behind."</p><p>"Then send your animals," she shrieked. "They can be there and back in mere seconds."</p><p>The soldier looked at the large canine-like creature patiently waiting at his feet. At first glance, it could've been mistaken for a strange dog. Closer inspection proved otherwise. Two floppy ears covered two of four black eyes. Its claws looked more like talons and a tail wasn't to be found. Thick, tan fur was speckled with silver highlights that seemed to shimmer in the full moon's light.</p><p>"We are not allowed to go beyond the kingdom borders ourselves. That includes bonded animals."</p><p>The father lowered his head as the woman continued her plea. He knew the internal struggle the soldiers were going through; whether to disobey orders for the slim chance the Guide's cry was not his last. It was the same struggle he went through when deciding to flee their beloved home on the outskirts of Terran.</p><p>He looked at his family with a sad smile, closing his eyes to pray that the Guide's soul found peace. A decision was also made right then and there.; this sacrifice would not be in vain. The lives of a few refugees may have cost a man his own, but his family was safe and Samuel Holt would be forever grateful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. War of Wisdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! I know I lied about updates for this story, but I couldn't help it. I'm really excited about this one so here's the first chapter!</p><p>See you on the other side</p><p>~quinnarrow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind whipped around the two boys causing their clothes to stir in a frenzy.  Some ominous-looking clouds above had been threatening rain all day.  The dirt road was already a pain, but a mud road was even more so.  Their cloaks would keep them mostly dry, but the same couldn’t be said for what they were carrying.  A large amount of moisture would definitely destroy one boy’s most prize possession.</p><p>So, yes.  Lance felt like he had the right to complain.</p><p>“Why did I agree to this again?”</p><p>A snort sounded next to him.  “As I recall, you volunteered.”</p><p>“She doesn’t even like me.”</p><p>Hunk gave his friend a curious look.  “Why do you think that?”</p><p>“Every time we meet, all she does is point out the flaws with my bow,” Lance argued.  “I spent months making it just the way I want.  She probably doesn’t even know how to make one.”</p><p>“She’s an inventor Lance.  It’s just how she thinks.”</p><p>“That’s beside the point,” he grumbled.  “We’ve been walking for almost two hours and my feet are killing me.  Shouldn’t we be there by now?”</p><p>“The town’s just over that ridge.”  Hunk pointed up towards the incline that would not be fun to climb.</p><p>               Lance supposed it could’ve been worse.  They could be headed to any other place than the next town over.  If anything, the road had a scenic view.  On one side, gentle rolling hills covered with soft, green grass cascaded far into the horizon before giving way to the ocean.  The other wasn’t as pleasing.  The forest sat seemingly idle and innocent, but many people have gone missing after wandering too far.  Lance almost got lost himself many times before being shown the way.  Most didn’t realize that the forest isn’t meant to be feared, but respected.</p><p>               “I really appreciate you coming with me.”  Hunk fidgeted nervously with the strings of the bag on his back.  “You know with the war going on, I just feel safer when I’m not alone.”</p><p>               Lance smiled softly.  Despite Hunk’s enormous stature and strength, he really was a huge softy.  He had the biggest heart out of everyone Lance knew and that doesn’t even cover the man’s incredible pallet.</p><p>               “Not to fear young blacksmith,” Lance beamed theatrically.  “You’ve got the best archer in all Altea by your side!”  He proudly grabbed the strap and bow string crossing his chest to complete the picture.</p><p>               “Can’t argue with that,” Hunk laughed.  Lance stopped and took a deep bow, almost folding in half.  Unfortunately, gravity exists, and the motion caused all of Lance’s arrows to fall out of the quiver resting on the young man’s back.  That received another round of laughter from Hunk as Lance cursed.  With practiced ease, he scooped up the arrows and returned them to their proper place.  He then eyed the heavy looking sack his friend was carrying.</p><p>               “So,” Lance began.  He was having trouble asking without sounding bitter.  The inventor wasn’t his favorite person, but she still had his respect.  “What exactly did she ask you to make?  I thought she ‘doesn’t need anyone’s help’.”  The question was completed with air quotes.</p><p>               “Would you even understand if I tried to explain?”</p><p>               Lance shrugged.  “Fair point.”</p><p>               The two finally trekked into the inventor’s town.  It’s actually more like a city and a lot nicer than Lance and Hunk’s small village.  It made sense considering it was near the kingdom’s capitol city, Leone.  The streets were packed with people, some on horseback, but most on foot.  Many creatures weaved between hustling feet or flew above following their bonded companions.  The bustle of a farmer’s market seamlessly intertwined with the structures of homes and shops.  A few multi-storied buildings rose into the sky marking the city’s center.</p><p>               It didn’t take long to reach the shop.  Various noises of machines greeted the pair as they stepped through the door.  To say the space was cluttered was an understatement.  How she managed to create so many things in the three years since she and her family relocated to Altea, Lance will never know.  Dozens of weird-looking contraptions littered the shelves, the floor, even the ceiling wasn’t spared from machines dangling from rope.  The shop’s owner had always said the place was organized, but no matter how hard he tried, Lance could never find a pattern.</p><p>               “Pidge?” Hunk called.</p><p>               A muffled reply traveled through the shop.  “I’m in the back!”</p><p>               They navigated their way to the door sitting slightly ajar in the back corner, leading to Pidge’s workshop where all the magic happens.  Hunk gently pushed the door open and stepped inside.  Instead of being filled with projects, the area held multiple tools and spare parts that Lance didn’t recognize.  It wasn’t as messy as the front room, but it was an extremely close second.</p><p>               Pidge was sitting at her main desk, turning at the boy’s entrance.  She was wiping some type of black liquid off her hands that Lance was pretty sure was making her short brown hair stick up at odd angles.</p><p>               “Hey Hunk,” she welcomed.  He smiled and returned the greeting.  “Lance.”  The archer offered a court wave.</p><p>               “So, I was able to make everything, but it’s not my best work,” Hunk explained.  “I had to rush in order to finish on time.”</p><p>               “Sorry about that,” Pidge mumbled.  “This project was given to me last minute.”</p><p>               Hunk shrugged nonchalantly.  “It’s no big deal.  Though it would’ve helped if you would tell me what this super-secret project was.”</p><p>               “No kidding,” Lance moaned.  “He’s been complaining non-stop about your whole secrecy thing for <em>days</em>.  I don’t get why you won’t say anything.  It’s not like you work for the Royal Family.”</p><p>               Lance was completely joking, but Pidge’s reaction had him questioning.  Hunk must’ve noticed the way her shoulder’s tensed too.</p><p>               “You <em>don’t</em> work for the Royal Family, right?”</p><p>               “No.”  Pidge squared her shoulders to the boys and looked each of them in the eye.  “I do not work for the Royal Family.”</p><p>               Lance was going to comment on the unnecessary defense, but something in the inventor’s body language convinced him to stay quiet.  She was definitely hiding something, but he decided to save all questions for other time.</p>
<hr/><p>               The two geniuses talked machinery while Lance fiddled with the blue hem of his cloak.  The sun was beginning to set when Lance practically dragged Hunk out of the shop to start the trek home.  Well, ‘dragged’ is a bit of an exaggeration.  All he truly did was uselessly pull on his arm until the blacksmith budged on his own.  Pidge found it quite amusing.</p><p>               She said goodbye to Hunk and Lance before locking the shop door behind them.  She grabbed the bag full of parts Hunk brought and slipped out the back window.  Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Pidge sprinted down the alleyway that lead out of the city.  The sun was getting extremely low and she did not need another lecture about timeliness.</p><p>               She high-tailed it across the meadow.  It didn’t take long for the five towers of the Castle of Lions to peek over the horizon.  The white walls reflected the dimming sunlight in such a memorizing way, stories would never do its beauty justice.  Pidge didn’t slow her pace until the wall separating the palace from the rest of Leone rested beneath her palm.  With heavy breaths, she pushed against the hidden door.  It silently gave way, revealing one of many courtyards on the royal grounds.  A concealment spell was cast on this particular one to keep other residents of the palace from getting too nosey about it’s unknown inhabitant.  Pidge could never figure out how it worked.  Half of the space was filled with so many trees it could be mistaken for the forest.  A beautiful place, but Pidge had always disliked the outdoors.  Why the Guardian of the Forest chose her was beyond comprehendible.</p><p>               The door was barely shut when a strong force came into contact with Pidge’s back causing her to fall forwards.  She didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was.</p><p>               “Nice to see you too,” she mused.  A gentle purr filled the inventor’s mind as she stood and brushed the dirt off her hands.</p><p>               <em>‘You’re late.’</em></p><p>               Pidge finally turned and met Green’s glowing yellow eyes.  The lion was sitting, tail tightly coiled around her feet.  Apparently, the feline was one of the smallest of her kind, but she sat eye level with most humans.  Except for the white tip of her tail and symbol on her back, her amazingly soft fur matched the shade of the grass filling the courtyard, hence the name.  Pidge had wanted to give her a different one, but Green refused.</p><p>               “Technically, I’m not late.  The sun hasn’t fully set.”  Pidge headed towards the palace and Green followed close behind.</p><p>               <em>‘You would be faster with me.  Safer.  I could protect from attacks.’</em></p><p>               Pidge scratched the lion’s jaw.  “I know, and I would love nothing more, but you know why it can’t be.  It’s too big a risk without finding the others first.”</p><p>               Green grumbled.  A wave a disappointment and understanding flowed through their bond.  Pidge promised to bring her a treat later and slipped inside the palace.  The gleaming hallways were nearly empty which wasn’t surprising considering the time of day.  She curved her way through the endless maze before coming to a halt in front of the library.  Her chambers were on the opposite side of the castle, but this was important.</p><p>               She knocked on the door and walked inside not waiting for a reply.  The shelves had to be at least three stories high, each filled to the brim with books.  Pidge had read many in the six months of living in the castle, but she strode right by all of them, sight set on the occupied chair at the center table.</p><p>               Lance had been joking about her secretly working for the Royal Family.  He had no idea how truthful the statement was.</p><p>               “Princess.”</p><p>               The Altean looked up from the map spread across the table.  Thick, white hair fell down her back in waves, nearly hiding the mouse sleeping on her shoulder.  Her gown framed her figure beautifully and her eyes shimmered with a multitude of colors.</p><p>               She smiled in greeting.  “Hello Pidge.  I do believe I told you we are past formalities.”</p><p>               “Right.  Sorry Allura.  Do you have a moment?”</p><p>               “Of course.”</p><p>               Pidge slung the bag off her shoulders and placed it on the table.  She looked straight into the princess’s eyes.  “I know how to find the others.”</p><p>               Allura’s jaw went slack for a moment.  Her unblinking gaze dropped to the bag.  “I can’t… how…”  She swallowed, composing herself.  “How didn’t you figure it out?”</p><p>               “Well,” she took a seat next to the still shocked-looking Allura, “You told me that the bond works through quintessence and that the lions are slightly different than others, right?  So, we use that to track the others with a locator spell.”</p><p>               The blatant confusion taking over the Princess’s face was expected.  Pidge new exactly what she was going to say.  “You know I’m not powerful enough for anything long distance.  They’d have to be within a few miles.”</p><p>               “The thing is I believe I found a solution.  I’ve designed a machine that can enhance the spell’s effect and increase the range.”</p><p>               The room was silent for a few moments at the revelation.  The princess looked even more breathless than before.</p><p>               Then a ginormous grin formed across her face.  “It’s brilliant.  I am so proud of you Paladin.”</p><p>               “I thought we were past formalities.”</p><p>               They both laughed.</p><p>               Allura stood, still smiling.  “I must tell my father at once.  It will take me close to a week to return.  He won’t be too happy about leaving the training camp, but he’ll want to be here when the rest of the Paladin’s arrive.  It will also give me some time to prepare the spell.”</p><p>               “There is one catch though,” Pidge stated nervously.  “The spell relies on a lion’s bond, so if they haven’t bonded…”</p><p>               “The spell won’t work on them,” Allura finished.  “I have also read that if desired, they can mask their quintessence.  It’s concerning, but we’ll have to make do.  We cannot stop until all of the lions and paladins are brought together.”</p><p>               Pidge patted the bag still resting on the table.  “Agreed.”</p><p>               Green sent a feeling of excitement to see the other lions again from the courtyard.</p><p>               “I received the last parts for the machine today.  It should be finished before you and King Alfor return.”</p><p>               The Princess beamed.  “Wonderful.  I must prepare to leave in the morning.  Besides, I’m sure you are in need of rest after your long day.”</p><p>               With that, she swept out of the library, dress billowing behind her.  Pidge sighed and left as well.</p><p>               It’s a tight deadline, but she didn’t care.  Once all the Legendary Lions were brought together along with the new Paladins, the Galra Empire’s tyranny would surely come to an end.  And Pidge could finally return to her family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cold Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's up lovely readers? This chapter is basically more world building and character establishment. Things are slowly coming together and I'm loving it. I can't wait to show you more. See you on the other side!</p>
<p>~quinnarrow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a place most avoid. The rich turn a blind eye to the crumbling walls of abandoned buildings while the poor see the true pandemonium and withdraw to other areas.</p>
<p>It's a place to trade for goods, services, information. Bargaining is an essential along with a protective hand on personal belongings.</p>
<p>It's a place for those with questionable morals to gather. Many leaving quarrels out of mind for a taste of comradery before returning to the outside world.</p>
<p>It's a place Keith is all too familiar with.</p>
<p>He sighed into the red handkerchief covering his nose and mouth. Determined to keep his secrecy, he adjusted his hood and looked around the bustling heart of Eastborne with anxious eyes. Gazes turned to his direction as soon as his foot passed the threshold of the large building. Many out of fear.</p>
<p>Some say Shadow learned his skills from being stranded on an island for years. Some say he uses a sword, others a mere dagger. Stories constantly circulating that no one could confirm. All rumors to fill the lack of truth. But one thing is for certain, he was the best mercenary in Altea; perhaps even the entire world.</p>
<p>A round of loud laughter caught Keith's attention as he made his way through the many booths. The obnoxious sound came from a taller guy Keith didn't recognize. The young man was sitting on a pile of wooden boxes, sheathed sword resting across his lap. His arms flailed around to exaggerate the story he was telling to those listening. All though the mismatching shin and wrist guards, dirty blond hair, and tattered clothing suggested he was merely a thief trying to make a name for himself.</p>
<p>Keith noticed all this in a few ticks, but apparently it was one tick too many. He saw it coming from a mile away.</p>
<p>"Hey Red Guy!"</p>
<p>Keith ignored the call and kept walking. He had other places to be. Purple eyes scanned the crowd looking for a certain individual.</p>
<p>That's when a strong hand gripped his arm and spun him around. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!"</p>
<p>Keith's fingers instantly wrapped around the familiar hilt of the dagger hooked to the back of his belt but waited in unsheathing. The guy looked even more arrogant up close. Crooked Nose, as Keith dubbed him, seemed to get the idea that touching wasn't acceptable if the glare was anything to go by.</p>
<p>The guy crossed his arms instead and smirked. "See, that wasn't so hard." He eyed the pack on Keith's back. "What do ya got there?"</p>
<p>"Tatoul…" someone warned. Keith had seen him around before.</p>
<p>Tatoul ignored his comrade. "Well?"</p>
<p>"Nothing of your concern," Keith growled. There was nothing special in the pack. Just few rations and medical supplies, but Tatoul didn't need to know that.</p>
<p>At this point, the commotion had caused a loose circle of people to form not wanting to miss the entertainment. It wasn't everyday that someone so stupid decided to pick a fight with someone so skilled. This guy was going to learn.</p>
<p>The two continued their stare off, neither wanting to relent. But as much as he wanted to wipe the smirk of Tatoul's face, Keith had other priorities. Finally, he shook his head and turned to walk away, but the newbie wasn't finished. He grabbed Keith's arm once more.</p>
<p>Faster than an angry Klanmural the hooded youth unsheathed his dagger, feeling the weight of the weapon increase at will. At first glance, it doesn't look like much, but the small blade holds many surprises. It glowed white with infused magic as the weapon expanded in length. Keith spun back around, slipping from Tatoul's grip. He expertly swung, placing the now fully expanded, double-edged sword against the surprised offender's neck.</p>
<p>The market became so muted one would think it was empty. Keith really couldn't blame them. It wasn't everyday a bayard was shown. While magic wielders, or more accurately alchemists, aren't completely uncommon, especially in Altea, these types of weapons are most rare. Infused with powerful magic during creation, a bayard takes a distinct shape for each warrior. Anyone known to possess one either becomes a feared adversary or a valued target.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Shadow's reputation made Keith the former.</p>
<p>Tatoul had wisely stilled, not that he had much of a choice. Eyes wide with terror, Keith could tell he was trying not to quiver.</p>
<p>Taking a breath to calm himself, the swordsman pressed the blade slightly into Tatoul's flesh to accentuate his point. "Touch me again and you'll become a head shorter."</p>
<p>Clearly understanding the threat, the young man nodded as much as he could in agreement. Keith lowered the sword and willed it to shrink once more. Returning the dagger to its proper place, he turned to finally complete his goal. The gathered people broke their circle creating a path for the highly-skilled and extremely pissed off mercenary.</p>
<p>Normal activities resumed as the show ended, but everyone made sure to give Shadow a wide berth. Good. Keith hated being touched. It also made it easier to find the particular merchant he was looking for. The tall figure stood behind a table encompassed with machinery and spare parts. All of it was most likely stolen.</p>
<p>"Rolo."</p>
<p>The man in question spun his head around, spotting Keith immediately. "Ah, there he is! I figured that commotion was probably you."</p>
<p>Keith rolled his eyes. "Where's Nyma?"</p>
<p>"Right to business today, huh?" he chuckled. "She's on an errand run, but she told me you were coming."</p>
<p>Rolo took a folded piece of paper, no bigger than a few inches wide, out of his pocket and held it up for Keith to see. He eyed it hungerly. It took most of his impulse control not to grab for it.</p>
<p>Instead Keith silently reached into his own pocket and produced three silver Units. "This is the amount I agreed to with Nyma."</p>
<p>"You sure about that Shadow?" Rolo hummed, an amused look on his long face.</p>
<p>"Don't test me."</p>
<p>The merchant signed. "Can't blame a guy for trying."</p>
<p>They exchanged items and Keith walked away without another word. He made his way back to the entrance at a brisk pace, ignoring the glares from Tatoul as he went by. He took a deep breath trying not let his hopes run wild. It's happened too many times before. A distant presence in the back of his mind brought a fiery calmness and Keith allowed it to spread and surround him.</p>
<p>Finally stepping into the crisp morning air, Keith felt alright enough to look at his prize. He found his way to the side of EastBorne for some privacy. Gentle fingers unfolded the paper revealing about fifteen names; all prisoners of the empire located in a work camp near the capitol city. Keith scanned each and every name, twice.</p>
<p>It wasn't there. Nearly three years and the one name Keith's been looking for was never there.</p>
<p>He tried. He really did. But disappointment was fueling the fire of anger and frustration inside. Keith needed to smother the flames and knew exactly what to do. Something he learned six years ago when he was twelve. A technique learnt from his brother.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The double-edged sword swung with deadly accuracy, cutting off the tops of some flowers releasing all tension; just like he was taught. The small meadow was secluded from the road, trees offering privacy from prying eyes. It was Keith's favorite place. It was the only spot in the world he always returned to. Feeling safe enough to let go some of his worry. The worry of someone identifying his heritage. The worry of being discovered by the Galrans and being dragged back to his homeland. The worry of never finding his brother again.</p>
<p>Technically, the two weren't brothers, but in the eight or so years they knew each other, they forged an extremely close bond. He was the one person Keith had opened up to. He'd lost contact with him over three years ago but continued to roam Altea searching.</p>
<p>Alive or dead, Keith would see his brother again.</p>
<p>The swordsman was about to call it a day when a strange feeling washed over him. The back of his neck tingled, his gut clenched.</p>
<p>Someone—or something—was watching him.</p>
<p>Keith spun around, lowering into a crouch in the process, and raised his sword with both hands tightly gripping the hilt. He eyed the tree line. A quick scan lead his gaze to one particular spot as he steadied his breathing.</p>
<p>"Show yourself!" he growled.</p>
<p>Movement appeared right where Keith was staring. Slowly, the lion's full body melted from the shadows. The white markings along her legs and back mimicked the flicker of flames dancing in the wind. It seemed appropriate considering the creature was bright red.</p>
<p>He immediately relaxed as a warm feeling blanketed his mind. It was the same feeling he got when the feline bonded with him almost ten months ago.</p>
<p>"Hey Red."</p>
<p>She purred and nuzzled his hand. It was an awkward stance considering how tall she was. Keith obliged with an ear scratch.</p>
<p>"It's good to see you too," he chuckled. "Where have you been anyway?"</p>
<p><em>'Searching,'</em> she claimed.</p>
<p>Keith rolled his eyes. That was always her answer and no matter how much he asked, Red would never elaborate on who or what she was searching for.</p>
<p>She cocked her head to the side, studying her young cub with glowing yellow eyes. <em>'It happened again, didn't it?'</em></p>
<p>Red could always see right through him. An unfortunate side effect from the bond.</p>
<p>He was about to explain himself when shouts were heard from the road. With sword in hand, he took off with the lion trotting next to him not bothering covering his face. The scene that greeted them was… strange. Two men in Altean military armor, one on a horse and the other on foot, were defending against a heard of Emposi; women monsters with two snake trunks for legs, fire for hair, and skin of bright colors. The creatures are believed to be guardians of roadways. They rarely attack in daylight, but it wasn't unheard of.</p>
<p>Keith's eyes were drawn to the third person being attacked; a woman. Her riding clothes were smeared with mud and her startling white hair was coming loose from a high bun. A glint of reflected sunlight coming from her forehead gained his attention. As Keith neared, he noticed a golden circlet resting against her dark skin.</p>
<p>She was Altean royalty.</p>
<p>His stepped stuttered slightly at the discovery. What were the chances of him, a former Galra Empire citizen, coming across a member of the Altean Royal Family? The gods really enjoyed seeing him suffer, didn't they? Like his whole life was one large joke.</p>
<p>Red urged him on through their bond. Royalty or not, Keith was going to help. The woman seemed to be holding her own against two of the Emposi with a white staff. Unfortunately, three more monsters were sneaking up behind her.</p>
<p>"Red," he called, "take the two on the right. I go the other one."</p>
<p><em>'Of course,'</em> she purred.</p>
<p>The feline sprinted ahead with impossible speed. In a blur of movement, she knocked one Empos down then pounced on the other. They both wailed in a mixture of shock of pain. Keith set his focus on the third Empos, completely ignoring the white-haired woman's look of bewilderment. The monster saw him coming and ducked beneath the swing of his word. The heat from the flames dancing on her head nearly singed his shirt. She attempted to rake her talons across his exposed shoulder blade, but Keith was faster. He mimicked her earlier dodge and spun in the crouch. The monster's momentum caused her to lose her balance, allowing Keith to lunge forward and lop her head off with one quick swipe of his blade.</p>
<p>Head and body fell to the ground as Keith observed the rest of the fight. Or, more accurately, the aftermath of the fight. Bodies of Emposi littered the ground in various states of dismemberment. The two men were attempting to coral the three spooked horses. The woman made no attempt to help. Instead she was watching him with wide yet curious eyes.</p>
<p>Keith squared his shoulders as Red strolled over and plopped down next to him. <em>'That one knows of us.'</em></p>
<p><em>'She doesn't know us. We've never met,'</em> he thought back.</p>
<p>
  <em>'You misunderstand, Cub. She knows of us.'</em>
</p>
<p>Keith rolled his eyes. <em>'That clears everything up.'</em></p>
<p>He shrunk his weapon, drawing her attention to it for a moment, and sheathed it. They studied each other as he crossed his arms and she stepped forward. Yup, definitely royalty.</p>
<p>"Thank you for your assistance. I am Princess Allura." Her tone was hard to decipher, but Keith could almost make out a hint of shock in her accent. "You are?"</p>
<p>"Keith Kogane." He bowed his head. He may not like royalty, but he knew how to respect them.</p>
<p>"Well, Keith Kogane, I must ask, are you bonded to the grand beast?" She nodded her head towards Red.</p>
<p>He eyed the princess wearily. "Yes I am."</p>
<p>The swordsman didn't know what reaction to expect from the princess, but it definitely wasn't relief. Her shoulders sagged a bit with a sigh and a smile.</p>
<p>"In that case, I have a request."</p>
<p>Keith tensed. The last time those words were spoken to him… no. He wasn't going to think about it. Not now.</p>
<p>"If you are willing, I would like you and your lion to come to Leone, the palace specifically, with me. I believe we have much to discuss."</p>
<p>"Your Highness," one of the guards interjected. Both of them were standing to the side, horsed finally corralled. "What of King Alfor?"</p>
<p>Princess Allura turned to them, chin held high. "Send a messenger in my place. This is far more important."</p>
<p>Keith wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that. The only thing he <em>was</em> sure of was that Princess's offer had everything to do with his lion. Apprehension filled his gut but was quickly soothed by Red with a slight shoulder nudge.</p>
<p>The princess returned her gaze to him. "So, Keith, will you come?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Power Held By Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sup everyone? So here's the deal: Voltron (the show) is officially over at this point I know people are pissed about a lot of things. However, I feel a strong need to see this story (and my other Voltron one) through to the end. So whether people read it or not, this story will get an ending. That being said I don't have a time frame for when that will happen just FYI. Please follow and review. I truly want to know what you guys think of the story plus it will give me motivation. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!</p>
<p>~quinnarrow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leone has never seen the horrors of war. The beautiful city is surrounded by over a hundred miles of Altean land. Winding streets and tall buildings offer a sense of security to it's citizens, but all know the harsh reality in which they live. Juniberry fields all throughout the kingdom hold scars of battles hard fought and lives long lost. Hope is one of the few things her people have and even that is beginning to dwindle. It was Allura's responsibility to give it back. But she couldn't do it alone.</p>
<p>"Pardon me, Princess?"</p>
<p>Allura raised her gaze to the bright orange hair of the Royal Family's advisor. Clothes as polished and mustache as neatly trimmed as ever. "Yes Coran?"</p>
<p>"Apologies for interrupting your breakfast."</p>
<p>She waved her hand dismissively. "No worries. What do you need?"</p>
<p>He straightened his posture even more though it didn't seem possible. "The messenger you sent returned with news of the king."</p>
<p>Panic immediately took hold in Allura's chest. Mind racing through multiple scenarios of how her father was injured or killed. She was not prepared to lose her last family member.</p>
<p>Allura's exterior was as calm as ever but Coran recognized the storm brewing inside and quickly continued. "He's fine Princess. Completely unharmed, but he won't be returning to the palace any time soon. The King leaves the most important task at hand to you."</p>
<p>She quietly chuckled, soothing her flying heart. "I expected as much. Always refusing to abandon his men. Which is more than I can say for <em>other</em> people." She stood and strode towards the door, appetite forgotten in her moment of weakness. "I will inform Pidge and check on her progress."</p>
<p>It took a few steps to remember she had not eaten alone. She turned to the silent figure still seated at the table.</p>
<p>"Would you like to join me Keith?"</p>
<p>The Paladin looked up from his half-eaten plate. "Uh, yeah."</p>
<p>Why did he look so uncomfortable? Sure, living in a castle was a big adjustment, but he seemed… almost reluctant to stay. From what little she could gather in the week since they met, Keith did not have a permanent home. Allura thought he'd be ecstatic to have his own bed, a place to call home, but that didn't seem to be the case.</p>
<p>Coran swung the dining room door open to reveal a surprised looking Pidge. Her hair was slightly more disheveled than usual and her breaths were heavy. Most likely from running.</p>
<p>"Ah, perfect timing Pidge," Allura smiled. "We were just about to…"</p>
<p>"It's done!"</p>
<p>Allura tilted her head in confusion. "What?"</p>
<p>"Sorry," Pidge exhaled. "I mean the machine. It's complete." She held out her cupped hands for the other three to see. It didn't look like much. The invention was round and flat, no bigger than a saucer. The surface was white and smooth, similar to the walls of the palace. "It's ready when you are Allura. I think we should do it sooner rather than later."</p>
<p>"Agreed," Coran chimed. "The faster the others are found, the faster this war can end."</p>
<p>The Princess hummed in thought. "In that case we should do it now alone in the courtyard. Not many know of our plan and I'd like to keep it that way. For now."</p>
<p>Much time had been spent on deciding whether to tell Altea's Generals about her plan. She knew exactly how each and every one would react. Getting their support would be easier if all the lions and paladins were together. So, for now only those she truly trusted knew why two random strangers now resided within the palace walls and what they were really up to.</p>
<p>"Hey Keith, can I ask you something?" Pidge inquired.</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Sure. I guess."</p>
<p>Allura allowed them to walk a head. Coran stayed by her side as they all headed towards the courtyard.</p>
<p>"Is something wrong Princess?"</p>
<p>Coran could always tell when something was on her mind. She sighed. "I don't know. It's just… a lot of things could go wrong; especially with the spell. My father could do it no problem, but I'm unsure if I'm powerful enough to pull this off."</p>
<p>"Apologies for my brashness, but so what?" Allura whipped her head to Coran extremely taken back by his words. "It doesn't matter if the spell works or not. The gods work in ways no one understands. You, and you alone, found two lions and paladins. It's that exact reason I know things will work out in the end."</p>
<p>Their pace halted as the two Alteans embraced each other. The tension in Allura's shoulders released marginally.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Coran."</p>
<p>The two entered the courtyard to see the lions practically leaping around their Paladins in a blur of colors. The sight was purely innocent. Pidge was out right laughing while attempting to catch Green. Keith was much more reserved, just following Red's jerky movements with his gaze, but Allura could've sworn she saw the makings of a small smile gracing his features.</p>
<p>A giggle slipped through the Princess's lips while approaching. "They seem excited."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Pidge beamed, "they're super anxious to find the others."</p>
<p>"Then let's get to work." Allura directed them to a seated position near the tree line. Each lion lay behind their Paladin; Pidge to the right, Keith the left. Coran observed at a respectable distance. The devise sat idle in the grass right in the center of the circle.</p>
<p>"Alright. I need both of you to clear your minds completely and focus solely on your bond. It will assist me in recognizing the particular quintessence the lions share," she instructed. "Are you ready?"</p>
<p>Both participants nodded and closed their eyes. Allura followed suit letting her senses expand. Those sensitive to alchemy constantly detect the quintessence of everything around them, but it takes years of training and plenty of concentration to distinguish the slight differences between a person and a tree. Even being considered a highly trained alchemist, it still took Allura quite a while to hone in on the unique quintessence Keith and Pidge possessed with their lions. Power began to build from within. Energy hummed through her veins like a static shock. The presence of every living thing in the courtyard practically begged for attention, but Allura did her best blocking any intrusion.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, imagining a sliver of the lion's quintessence entering Pidge's invention, and chanted the incantation. "<em>Per terram, mare, et arcana caeli veniant et janua reserata. Ostende nobis perdidit eos. Denuda turpitudinem uillis mersatur, missusque ad viam cordibus vestris.</em>"</p>
<p>A feeling of alchemy flowed throughout the princess's entire body for a brief moment more before fading. Allura opened her eyes, energy draining away. Quintessence was always the cost of performing magic, leaving the wielder weaker than before. Rest was definitely in Allura's near future. Silence filled the courtyard as all waited with bated breath.</p>
<p>Surprisingly it was Keith who spoke first. "So, did it work?"</p>
<p>Allura looked up to the Paladin's questioning expressions, then to the tracker still sitting idly in the grass. It gave no indication the spell worked.</p>
<p>"Maybe I calibrated the angle of the scaultrite lens wrong?" Pidge offered. She looked up at the princess with an apologetic smile. Allura knew exactly what she was doing; trying to find possibilities other than the spell to explain the failure. The inventor knew the pressure she was putting on herself. So Allura appreciated the gesture, but knew it wasn't the scaultrite lens.</p>
<p>"Or perhaps the spell did not take hold." She stood, brushing off her dress. "We should discuss other opt…"</p>
<p>"Wait, look!" Keith was pointing to the device. Sure enough two blue dots had blinked into existence in the center of the gleaming white surface. They were sitting right on top of one another nearly blurring into one.</p>
<p>Excitement brewed in Allura's chest but was squashed just as quick with a sudden realization. "It's tracking you two."</p>
<p>Coran stepped forward, hands clasped behind his back. "Could the others be out of range? I know that particular spell is limited to the amount of power the wielder possesses."</p>
<p>Pidge shook her head. "That's what the device was for. It won't give the exact location rather it points in the general direction. Kind of like a compass."</p>
<p>"Well," Allura thought aloud, "if it's able to locate the two of you then the spell did work." Due to that fact, relief began to unwind the Princess's stomach ever so slightly. "The only explanations for the supposed failure is that the other lions do not want to be found or, more likely, have not bonded yet."</p>
<p>"So we're sitting ducks until something happens," Keith grumbled.</p>
<p>"Not to fear!" Coran beamed, "There's plenty to do around here." He counted on his fingers with each task. "There's Altean cartography, meditation to strengthen your bond, studying crystals; I could go on for days!"</p>
<p>Allura found difficulty in keeping her face neutral at the advisor's antics. "You have the right idea. We can continue the search, but I believe both of you should focus on other areas. Keith, you should join Pidge in weapons and martial arts training. I fear the Paladins will have to endure many battles before the war is over." She paused as another thought came to her. "It might also be beneficial to study the Kingdom's military and political structure." Allura took the lack of protest as agreement. "Well then, I entrust you both to keep an eye on the tracker. I have other duties to attend to and will see you at supper. Enjoy your day."</p>
<p>With that, she swept out of the courtyard with Coran hot on her trail. As fatigue seeped into her bones from performing the spell, the Princess headed straight for her chambers. She wasn't lying when stating she had other duties, but a quick nap to replenish her strength would make the day slightly easier.</p>
<p>But it seemed the gods had other plans.</p>
<p>She had just weaved her way up the bustling grand staircase offering polite greetings to those passing by when an unwanted voice called out.</p>
<p>"You're Highness, a word?"</p>
<p>She stopped and nodded to Coran to go ahead before carefully constructing her face into an unreadable expression and turning to General Narses. He's relatively tall man, especially for an Altean. Aged, gray hair matching the gray bread reaching down his polished chest plate. Narses was Allura's least favorite general. His supposed bravery is recognized throughout the kingdom leaving King Alfor no choice but to allow him the rise through the ranks and, consequently, power. Both the King and Princess fully trust less than half of the high ranking personnel on the Iron Council. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the point of view, those exact people are the ones out on the battle fronts leading their troops in person. The rest are cowardly swine to Allura; constantly relying on those below them to make the difficult decisions. Dealing with them is always a trying task.</p>
<p>This one will be undoubtedly no different.</p>
<p>"What is it General?"</p>
<p>The man straightened. "Some of the other council members have brought some concerns to my attention. They believe your focus is wavering from the war. Without the King here in Leone, you are the one the Council must look to."</p>
<p>It was easy to detect the underlying meaning of his words. It's not the first time someone has brought it up. Allura's age and status has always put some Council members on edge. They think she's too young and inexperienced to have a vital part in war and the Council. The topic has never been brought up specifically, but it's always intertwined within 'concerns'. Every time Allura wants to fight back with her words, but every time she ultimately bits her tongue.</p>
<p>Mostly.</p>
<p>"I am well aware of the Council's viewpoints. And like I have said before, my father has raised and trained me in the art of war along with peace. My attention has not gone anywhere."</p>
<p>"What I believe they are looking at specifically are the two civilians you spend quite a bit of time with. No one knows why they are here or what they are doing. They are just being cautious. Trust is something earned."</p>
<p>The spark of anger in her chest ignited turning to flame. The power of quintessence quickly built alongside the surge of emotions. She felt her jaw clench out of habit while attempting to prevent an outburst of magic; something she's always struggled with. Her voice turned cold with clipped words. "Yes. It is."</p>
<p>She watched as his shoulders tensed beneath his armor. He knew exactly what she meant. The General was the last person to be speaking about trust to the Princess.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to speak but Allura cut him off, "Now if you don't mind."</p>
<p>Narses bowed his head and stepped aside as the Princess continued on her path. She kept a brisk pace through the twists and turns of the palace halls focusing on her breathing. By the time she finally reached her chambers, the built up energy had all but disappeared leaving Allura even more drained than before.</p>
<p>Worry had also taken hold. It wasn't a good thing the Iron Council was asking questions about Keith and Pidge. The lions needed to be found soon. The future of her people depended on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Whispered Honor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhh... hi... Sooo I didn't realize it's been over a year since I updated this story and I'm really sorry about that. I guess other things got my attention for a while. But I promised to finish this story even though the show is over and I intend to keep that promise. I'm hoping to put more time into it from now on, but we'll see how it goes.</p><p>Please leave a kudos and review. I truly want to know what you guys think of the story plus it will give me motivation. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months.</p><p>Three months the tracker had been silent.</p><p>Three months the small invention lay idle in Pidge’s pocket.</p><p>But that doesn’t stop her from monitoring it constantly.  Its nearly become a nervous habit.  The anxious feeling had only grown causing her to check three times before her early morning training session.  This time of day, when the gods bring dawn to the world, is one of the few times the palace’s training yard was unoccupied allowing the Paladins to use it in private.  And Pidge absolutely hated it.  Late nights and early morning do not mix well.  Yet here she was, trudging into the yard attempting to focus on its beauty in order to wake up.  At least Green kept silent during the mornings.</p><p>The looming outer palace wall had yet to yield any sunlight, casting the wide open space in shadows.  Grass covered the left third purposed for target practice.  Any who hit their mark from the greatest distance is considered a master marksman.  Very few people hold the title.  The rest of the ground is covered with the same material at the palace floors except much filthier.  The large open area in the middle is meant for sparing and demonstrations and the rest holds a number of dummies and a small obstacle course.  Racks of various weapons and equipment litter the edges of the yard.  It was quite an impressive setup.</p><p>Pidge started working with Allura’s trainer not long after arriving in Leone.  The grumpy old man was great and her stamina did improve, but when she attempted any specific fighting style or weapon, she would fail miserably.  Throwing knives was the only thing she could moderately understand, but something still felt off.  It was four months of the same thing when the Princess made a brilliant suggestion; Pidge could invent her own weapon.</p><p>It took some doing, but she was pretty happy with the final result.  The spade, the inventor named it, ended up with a triangle-based handhold with rounded corners that easily hooked to a belt.  The front tip shot out a sharp edge connected to a wire that could wrap around its target and reel it in with ease.</p><p>She’d come along way with the spade, but she was nowhere near Keith’s level.  The other paladin was currently hacking away at a dummy, straw falling to the ground whenever the edge of the enlarged bayard found it’s mark.  Pidge found out his weapon was a bayard when she walked into the yard his first morning of training right as the small dagger grew into an impressive black double-edged sword.  She may or may not have freaked out.  Just a little bit.</p><p>“Morning Keith,” she yawned.  He glanced up, pausing his movements long enough for a head nod.  Pidge shifted her feet.  “Do, uh… do you want to spar?” </p><p>Well that certainly got the swordsman’s attention.  Normally, the two left each other to their own devices hardly exchanging words.  It wasn’t that they disliked one another, but Pidge found it difficult to carry an entire conversation by herself.  This dawn wouldn’t have been any different except Pidge could tell Keith was getting restless.  While she’s been able to spend some time in her shop, he hasn’t left the palace grounds.  Save for training or messing with his lion, the man spent a lot of time in the royal library looking at maps and old military records.</p><p>So the confused look that took over Keith’s face after stopping mid-strike was completely expected.  Thankfully it didn’t take long for him to compose himself and shrug.  “Alright.”</p><p>She placed the tracker on a nearby table and padded to the center of the yard.  Immediately stepping foot in the sparing area, the two began circling each other.  Keith hadn’t put his bayard way so Pidge unhooked her spade from her belt with a firm grip.  Keith’s steps are light, not making a sound.  After a few minutes, a slight shift in his weight made her tense for an attack.  Instinct took over causing Pidge to raise her weapon and shoot.  The shot was mostly blind but it’s aim held true towards Keith’s chest.  He instantly took a step back with his right foot and ducked beneath the wire as it sails overhead.  Leaning left, he straightened his legs and grabbed the now fully extended wire and quickly spun to the left.  The momentum of the turn pulled the wire taught, yanking the device straight out of Pidge’s hand.  The wire fell to the floor while the handhold scraped against the floor landing a couple feet behind the swordsman.</p><p>Okay.  She was not expecting Keith to be that fast.</p><p>He smirked as her shocked expression.  “Don’t be predictable.”</p><p>Tension left her body thinking Keith would give her a chance to reset, but quickly returned as he flat out charged at her switching his grip.  Pidge is forced to defend by dodging each swing of the blade.  The strain of her muscles was beginning to build as Keith kept up his relentless attacks.  He was a skilled, methodical fighter, no doubt about that.  The constant switching of his grip was difficult to anticipate.  If she wanted to win, or at least get enough space to take a breath, she’d have to trick him.  Her mind was her most powerful weapon after all.</p><p>She risked a glance towards her weapon still lying on the ground.  If she could just find a way to – that’s it!</p><p>Pidge’s dodges slowly became more calculated, leading Keith towards her goal.  His eyes narrowed in trying to decipher the change of her body language.  A hand pressed against the floor when she crouched beneath another high arcing swing.  She felt the familiar wire under her palm and eyed her spade’s handle a few feet away.  She just needed to –</p><p>Keith swung low and fast, but Pidge was already in motion.  Diving over the blade with a sudden leap, she rolled to the ground, picking up the handle in the process.  Without any hesitation, she pulled both the handle and the wire with all of her remaining strength hoping something would catch.  And something did catch.  She turned in time to watch Keith’s left foot as it pulled out from underneath him.  The wire dropped from his ankle as he stumbled backwards.  The surprised look on his face after regaining his balance was totally worth the slight glare.</p><p>The two continued like that for a while, but Pidge was eventually disarmed once more quickly followed by landing flat on her back, sword pointed at her chest.  She was out right panting, sweat racing down her neck; Keith’s breath was barely labored.</p><p>He tentatively held out a hand and hauled Pidge to her feet.  “Uh, nice job.”</p><p>“Thanks,” she huffed.  “Who knew you were more relentless than Allura’s trainer.  Where’d you learn to fight like that?”</p><p>Shoulders tensed as his eyes looked away.  “I, uh…”</p><p>Pidge gasped cutting off Keith’s sputtering.  A soft white glow emanated from a table near the door.</p><p>“The tracker!  It’s glowing!” she exclaimed.  Both paladins sprinted towards it holstering their weapons along the way.  Excitement and nervousness brew in Pidge’s stomach.  Sure enough a single dot had blinked into existence on the edge of the device.</p><p>It was time to get Allura.</p><hr/><p>Hunk stood at the edge of the forest, staring between the secrets the trees all held.  And he was scared out of his mind.  Why did this have to happen now?  Of all the times in the year to run out of wood, why now?  It’s not like he’s never been in the forest before, but he’s always had someone accompanying him.  But not this time.  Lance’s family needed him at home and his mother was delivering projects to customers and would be gone nearly a week.</p><p>               He always misses her during these times.  She’s the only family he has, but it’s nice to have the smithy to himself.  Unfortunately, that also means he gets all the responsibility that comes with it.  And right now, the once proud wood pile was downright laughable.</p><p>               And so here he is.  Standing in front of a place that fills his nightmares with only a vivid imagination to keep him company.  He didn’t need much, just one decent sized log to bring back and chop.  In and out.  A quick trip.  Nothing too it.</p><p>               It still took some time before Hunk was able to uproot his feet and tip toe through the trees.  Beams of the early morning sunlight gave the forest a magical feeling, but various sounds made him jolt every time.  Heart beat sky rocketing.  Breath hitching.  Calming slightly.  Repeat.  This cycle continued for several minutes no matter what Hunk did to stop it.</p><p>“Okay Hunk,” he whispered to himself, “stay calm.  There’s nothing sc…”</p><p>               A noise exploded through the forest.  It sounded vaguely like a tree breaking in half.  But that wasn’t what caused Hunk to move his feet.  The blacksmith took off without hesitation when the pained call of what he assumed was a bird reached his ears.  Memorizing the path as he ran, the uneasiness from before was quickly replaced with determination and worry for the creature.</p><p>               He came across an old Banyan Tree when he saw the source of distress.  The bird had the body shape of an eagle but twice as big.  And instead of a dull brown, its beautiful feathers were the vibrant colors of a parrot.  Hunk could’ve admired the creature for hours, but one thing ruined the picture; one of its massive wings was pinned beneath a fallen log.</p><p>               Hunk crept forward slowly to avoid startling it any further.  The bird squawked at him once but didn’t resist otherwise.  The log was at least ten feet long, much too heavy to lift.  Rolling it was the only option.  Hunk pressed his shoulder against the rough bark, carful to stand away from the sharp talons.  A hard shove barely moved the thing a few inches.  The bird shrieked in pain.</p><p>               “I know.  I know it hurts,” he consoled.  “You’re going to be alright.”</p><p>               No more progress was made after a few minutes of constant pushing.  He took a deep breath and tried once more.  He couldn’t give up, not now.  This bird was counting on him and he wasn’t going to let it down.  The log slowly began to roll.  Hunk’s effort didn’t cease until the log was completely off the bird’s wing.  The creature immediately picked itself of the forest floor and disappeared through the brush on foot.</p><p>               But the movement barely registered with Hunk.  His full attention was on the enormous animal that had apparently helped the boy.  The lion was a couple inches taller than him.  White markings on her back and snout were the only things breaking up the brilliant yellow covering the feline.</p><p>               He wanted to run but he knew it would be in vain.  Instead he watched as the lion cocked her head to the side.  She was studying him causing him to uneasily shift his weight.  A moment later, she stomped the ground hard with her front paw and Hunk felt it immediately.  Something entered his mind, but it didn’t feel invasive or threatening.  He could only describe it as something reinforcing the foundation of his entire being.</p><p>               Then it was over.</p><p>               Hunk looked at the lion with eyes blown wide.  What just happened was unmistakable.  “Did… did you just bond with me?”</p><p>               The lion bowed her head.  <em>‘I did Strong One.’</em></p><p>               He couldn’t believe it.  This magnificent creature had chosen him of all people to bond with.  The feeling of elation, from him and the lion, was overwhelming.  Wait until he told Lance!  But even through all that joy, Hunk knew his life was about to get immensely more complicated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hidden Echo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo... this took longer than planned. Honestly the part I'm writing now has me kind of stuck. I've been trying to move to a different part, but I'm running into the same problem. Not quite sure why, but I still felt like you guys deserved another update. I'll keep working at it, but until then... here ya go!</p><p>Please leave a kudos and review. I truly want to know what you guys think of the story plus it will give me motivation. Anyways, hope everyone is staying safe! *virtual hug*</p><p>See you on the other side.</p><p>~quinnarrow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He should be feeling happy right now. Ecstatic even. His best friend just received the bond. That's life changing.</p><p>So why is Lance gazing upon the ocean while moping on the front porch? Memorizing the how the forest disappeared into the gentle waves like so many times before. He knew exactly why negativity was clinging like sweat.</p><p>"Lance?"</p><p>His hands stilled from fiddling with an arrow. Placing it back in the quiver, he looked up to meet his mother's stare. Loose strands of chocolate brown hair were plastered against her dark skin from straining work, but kindness shone through her features. Just like always. "Hi Ma."</p><p>"You're troubled." It wasn't a question. She always could tell his mood. "What happened?"</p><p>"It's nothing."</p><p>"Lance…"</p><p>"I'm okay."</p><p>She sat next to him, taking his hand. "Mi hijo, you know I won't force you to tell me. But please don't bottle up your feelings." She looked out to the water with sadness overtaking her deep blue eyes. "It will destroy you."</p><p>Lance knew exactly where her thoughts were traveling. The McClain's have been a fishing family for generations. That is until Lance came along. He never fell in love with fishing. He might enjoy the water and the beauty of the ocean but fishing not so much. However, it's the family's main source of income and food. So, Lance felt like if he wanted to avoid tradition a replacement was needed.</p><p>When he was thirteen, his father was in a boating accident. He now walks with a cane. Unfortunately, using a cane and working on a boat don't really mix well. And physical strain wasn't the man's only hindrance; there were mental struggles as well. Lance quickly learned to hold his emotions in check for his family's sake. Being the oldest sibling, the need for Lance to help his family increased exponentially along with the desire to find food another way. It was a rough year, but his natural talent with a bow offered the support the McClain's needed. It's a lot of pressure to deal with. But Lance wasn't his father. He could deal with it.</p><p>"I know," he responded after a moment, "But I'm fine, really."</p><p>She sighed in defeat. "Alright. Start washing up. Dinner is almost ready."</p><p>"Do you need…"</p><p>A flash of movement behind his mother caused Lance to freeze.</p><p>His mother's voice was laced with worry. "Mi hijo?"</p><p>"Sshhh." He pointed towards the white-tailed deer casually twisting between trees. Lance hadn't seen a deer in weeks, there was no way he wasn't going after it. "Stay here. I'll be right back."</p><p>She nodded. "Be careful."</p><p>He grabbed his weapon and took off. Expertly swinging the quiver over his shoulder as he chased the now running doe. It didn't take long to track it down, but it was nearly an hour before it was in his sights again. Many years of being the family hunter had made it easy to guess the animal was headed for a water source. Lance poked his head around a tree to see its mouth dipped into the lake causing light ripples in the still water. The scene would've been perfect for a painting, especially with the sun setting in the background. Which reminded the boy he needed to hurry and return home before dark. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and nocked it. He aimed and drew the bow string to his jaw, turning his body perpendicular to the target. The familiar pull on the bows limbs was accompanied by the intake of breath. Air brushed passed lips with a controlled exhale, planning to release when all air escaped.</p><p>The breath was just about complete when a fawn appeared, dancing amongst the doe's legs. The youngling stumbled over a tree root getting its mother's attention in the process. It was then that Lance finished his breath, but the arrow remained in place. Sending a silent apology to his family and praying to the gods he wouldn't regret this later, he slowly released the string's tension as his shoulders did the same. Arrow returned to the quiver and bow slung over his shoulder, Lance turned to leave the two deer in peace, but something caused him to freeze in his tracks.</p><p>It's hard to explain. The closest thing it resembled was the purring of a house cat, but fifty times louder. It could easily be mistaken for a growl. At first Lance thought he imagined it, but the deer had taken off in fright. He scanned the area, making a full circle before he saw it.</p><p>The creature leapt over a fallen log to reveal the most beautiful thing Lance had ever seen. The female lion stood as tall as Lance. She was bulky but lean at the same time. Her white belly and chin slowly faded into a rich shade of blue. White markings lined her back in an indecipherable pattern. The unsettling part; her glowing yellow eyes resembled those of high-ranking Galra. He's never seen them personally, but this is what he imagined. They seemed to peer directly into Lance's soul, leaving a feeling of vulnerability.</p><p>Logically, Lance knew he should fire an arrow or at the very least turn and run. But his arms hung limp and heavy at his sides and feet rooted. A feeling of tranquility washed over him while staring into the beast's eyes. Lance noticed a tickling feeling in the back of his mind. It felt like a gentle nudge, as if asking permission to enter. He didn't know what was happening so Lance agreed to the request and let his eyes slip closed. The tickling sensation grew in intensity and enveloped his entire mind. The feeling was almost too much to bare but subsided as quickly as it came.</p><p>Lance took a shaky breath and opened his eyes. The lion was walking towards him. Nothing about her gate seemed threatening as Lance raised his hand. Soft, thick fur met his palm as she gently leaned into the touch.</p><p>Other people had tried to explain it to him. His younger brother had told him it felt like a red-hot pitchfork shoved through the forehead. All though to be fair he had bonded with an Efreet, so the heat description wasn't much of a surprise. All stories had predictably varied and Lance had obviously never experienced it himself.</p><p>Until now.</p><p><em>'Thank you,'</em> the lion said in his mind.</p><p>And with those uncomplicated words, the bond was complete.</p><hr/><p>Allura dreamt that night. Everyone does, sure, but with alchemists… it's different. Being connected to quintessence is considered a gift from the gods themselves and only those deemed worthy have the power to manipulate it and cast spells. Dreams from the gods is just a small price to pay considering the rarity. They can range from the past events to the present, even the most powerful priest and priestess of Altea have claimed to have had glimpses of the future.</p><p>So when Allura feels the familiar tug in the pit of her stomach, she knows not to fight it.</p><p>She'd never been there personally, but the surroundings were unmistakable. The throne room's dark stone walls made the large area feel more like a glorified prison cell. The torches lining the walls couldn't even chase the shadows of the high ceiling away giving the appearance of nonexistence. It was impossible to tell the time of day. The throne itself was larger than life. Made of metal that most likely offered little comfort.</p><p>But as imposing as the throne was, it was nothing compared to the man occupying it. Emperor Zarkon's unusually tall figure was cladded in dark red armor. Its sharp edges was an unwelcome change from the smooth surface of Altean armor she's accustom to. A matching helmet adorned his head, but the scar King Alfor gave him during their last encounter was ever prominent on his reptilian-like skin.</p><p>Allura's stomach twisted at the mere sight, but that was nothing compared the blood boiling rage when the wooden double doors opened revealing the Emperor's wife. Lady Haggar strode forward, robes billowing behind her. The garments were similar to what Altean alchemist priests wore, but this design was twisted with dark colors and jagged embroidery. It's the sole reminder of how the powerful woman betrayed her people for the embodiment of immorality.</p><p>She knelt before her husband bowing her head. "My lord I bring urgent news."</p><p>"Speak." A shiver ran down Allura's spine. His voice was low and rough, rattling her very core. But nothing else should be expected from a tyrant.</p><p>"I have recently felt a surge of ancient energy. It's the most powerful quintessence I've ever encountered and it has only grown in the past few months." She paused lifting her gaze. "I believe it to be the Lions of Legend."</p><p>Zarkon stayed silent for a moment. "Are you certain?"</p><p>"It was difficult to say at first, but now I am fully confident they have returned."</p><p>"Hmm," he grumbled. "If one lion has come, the others will follow shortly; including the most powerful of them all."</p><p>Haggar practically cooed at him. "Yes. The Black Lion will soon be yours as will Altea."</p><p>The Emperor rose to his full height. Palace guards that Allura was just noticing littered throughout the room snapped to attention eagerly listening to their ruler's words.</p><p>"Spare as many men as capable for the effort of tracking down the Black Lion. Dispose any who have bonded with the beast and bring it to me. It will bond with me or parish."</p><p>Haggar bowed her head once more. "It will be done."</p><p>Shock had rendered the eavesdropper immobile. They knew. They knew the lions were back. If the Galra captured any of the lions or paladins, especially the leaders, no one was safe. The revelation hit Allura like a wave crashing on top of her, drowning her in nausea and fear of the unknown. She has to find them. She has to...</p><p>Her labored breath hitched as the pulling sensation returned. The tension built in the pit of her stomach once more as the throne room faded into darkness. The feeling did not help with the nausea. Thankfully it didn't last long, but the darkness lingered.</p><p>It left Allura confused and slightly frightened. She couldn't make out anything in the inky surroundings and the only sound was here own breathing. The feeling of weightlessness would've been all consuming if not for the smooth solid ground pressing against her bare feet.</p><p>"Stay calm Allura," she murmured knowing no harm can come to the dreamer.</p><p>She heard it before she felt it. A gust of wind sent shivers down her spine and the rustling of leaves reached her ears. Moon light began to shine illuminating a forested area, stars hidden by the canopy above. She still couldn't see much, just vague shapes and silhouettes like trying to look through murky water. Difficult but not impossible to navigate. But it was a peaceful setting, a welcome change from the darkness before. Allura stood perfectly still not wanting to miss anything.</p><p>Then she was moving. Well, her legs weren't, more like an outside force was change Allura's perspective. She was moving at an extremely fast past, weaving between trees and brush in expert fashion. Her attention was drawn to the sound of heavy breathing, but the perspective changed again before finding the source.</p><p>This time only glimpses were shown, changing faster with each blink. But Allura could just make out a number of battling silhouettes. Shouts echoed through the night accompanied by the <em>clang</em> of metal meeting metal. It took a minute to realize the unfairness of the fight; one figure against many. The next blink brought her closer but details of the individuals were still lost. Then it happened.</p><p>A roar so loud and powerful Allura covered her ears for protection. But the sound was unmistakable. A blur of movement too fast to register leapt into the fray seeming protecting the lone figure as the dream began to fade.</p><p>"Paladin!" she shouted. "Paladin!"</p><p>But her calls were in vain as the darkness returned and Allura sat up with a start. She was back in her room fully awake. Labored breaths continued as she tried to process what she'd just witnessed. Another paladin was out there and they needed to hurry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Spark in the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sup everyone? I think I've gotten over at least a part of my writers block. Some things are still tripping me up, but I'm getting there. I hope you guys are staying safe out there!</p><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>The gods have a weird sense of humor. That's something Pidge had always believed. Altea was a peaceful place, yet the empire had difficulty conquering the kingdom. In order to protect her family, she had to leave it. So Pidge wasn't all that surprised when the tracker led the group of three to a small village she was familiar with.</p>
      <p>The few hours on horseback was filled with useless chatter from Green. Pidge couldn't really blame her. The excitement of seeing the other lions again was apparent even without the bond. Allura wanted Green and Red to stay in the courtyard, but after much convincing, she agreed they could accompany their Paladins as long as they stayed hidden. Pidge thought she would never budge on the issue until Keith pointed out how vulnerable the Princess would be. With no guards, her safety would be at risk even in disguise. The lions would act as backup if an attack occurred. He might not say much, but Keith knew how to use his words.</p>
      <p>"We should let the horses rest for a bit," Allura suggested, pulling Pidge out of her thoughts. Simple riding clothes peaked from beneath the Princess's dark gray cloak as the hood covered her golden royal circlet. Pidge and Keith wore their normal get up.</p>
      <p>The inventor pointed ahead. "There's a water pump in the center of town. That should be a good spot to rest." She was also hoping to see Hunk and Lance to say hi since this was their hometown.</p>
      <p>Allura gestured forward. "Lead the way." Pidge eyes her warily. The beginnings of dark circles had formed underneath her eyes. Pidge couldn't really blame her after hearing about her dream the night before.</p>
      <p>It took only a few minutes to reach their destination. After dismounting, they filled their canteens at the pump and took a good look at their surroundings. Two roads intersected beneath the group's feet with small structures rising on each side. The inhabitants rushed around going through daily routines barely glancing at unfamiliar faces.</p>
      <p>"Have they moved yet?"</p>
      <p>Pidge tilted her head before realizing what Keith was asking about. She brought out the tracker from her pocket and starred. It was quite the surprise to everyone to find a second unknown dot right next to the other one last night.</p>
      <p>"Huh."</p>
      <p>"Is there a problem?" Allura inquired.</p>
      <p>"No, not a problem but look." She held out the device for them to see. "They've separated. One is towards the ocean and the other is west of us."</p>
      <p>"So, whom do we follow?"</p>
      <p>"We're closer to the one going west so that's my vote."</p>
      <p>Keith shrugged. "Sounds good to me."</p>
      <p>They decided to walk the rest of the way leaving the horses tethered to a post. It didn't take long before a particular building came into view. The smithy didn't have walls, just a roof held by support beams. Large piles of coal and wood sat next to an even larger burning forge. It was an impressive setup no matter how many times Pidge sees it. But all eyes were drawn to the back of a muscular teenager; a friend that she was beginning to see in a new light.</p>
      <p>Keith leaned down slightly, arms crossed. "Is that him?"</p>
      <p>Pidge looked at the tracker again before pocketing it. "Definitely." She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Hunk!"</p>
      <p>Hunk whipped his head around placing a bent horseshoe on a table and waited for the group to approach. "Pidge! Didn't expect to see you so soon. Those parts weren't wrong, were they?"</p>
      <p>"Nope. Far from it. But that's why we're here."</p>
      <p>"We?" His gaze shifted to Allura and Keith. Brows knit together looking to Pidge again. "What's going on?"</p>
      <p>Allura, still hidden in her hood, stepped forward. "Is there a place we can speak privately?"</p>
      <p>"Uh," Hunk looked to Pidge with even more confusion than before and received a nod of encouragement, "Sure. Follow me."</p>
      <p>He led them towards the back of the smithy and stepped into the open. Being on the edge of town, the spot offered a pleasing view of grassy fields and rolling hills. It's also secluded from everyone else. Hunk turned around facing the group.</p>
      <p>"So, what's going on?" he repeated.</p>
      <p>"Well…" Pidge wasn't sure where to begin and looked to Allura for help.</p>
      <p>"Hunk, have you received the bond?"</p>
      <p>The reaction was instantaneous. Hunk's shoulders tensed, eyes widened, and jaw slacked. "How do you… wait who are you guys?"</p>
      <p>"The silent brooding one is Keith," the swordsman shot the inventor a glare, "and this is…"</p>
      <p>The princess stepped forward removing her hood. Her circlet glinted in the sunlight. "My name is Allura and we need your help."</p>
      <p>It took a lot of will power not to laugh at her friend's expression. She will definitely be using that against him later.</p>
      <p>Once the initial shock faded, Hunk knelt in respect.</p>
      <p>Allura smiled. "Please, there is no need for that. Please stand." He followed her instruction still gaping like a fish. "Have you heard the lore of the Legendary Lions?"</p>
      <p>He tilted his head. "Of course I…"</p>
      <p>Absolute shock took over Hunk's face as he connected the dots. He was a smart guy.</p>
      <p>"So… so you're implying that… that…"</p>
      <p>"The Legendary Lions have returned." The Princess placed a hand on his large shoulder. "And you are a Paladin."</p>
      <p>He looked at her for a moment before doubling over in laughter, barely able to speak. Allura's brows drew together taken back by the reaction. "Okay now I <em>know</em> you're messing with me. There is no way I'm a Paladin. I'm just a blacksmith not a warrior."</p>
      <p>His laughter began to cease as Pidge pinched her nose. He was almost as stubborn as her when he wanted to be. They needed to convince him they were being truthful. But how?</p>
      <p>"Ask your lion."</p>
      <p>All heads whipped to Keith.</p>
      <p>"Wh… what?" Hunk stammered.</p>
      <p>The swordsman shrugged. "A creature can't lie to their bonded human. Ask your lion if you're a Paladin."</p>
      <p>Both Pidge and Allura allowed awed expressions to show. He's managed to surprise them with his thought process on multiple occasions and this time was no different.</p>
      <p>"Okay," Hunk agreed sounding doubtful, "I'll try." His eyes glazed over, focusing on absolutely nothing. It's common the lose your surroundings while diving into the bond. Pidge knows from experience it can be very distracting when there's another voice in your head.</p>
      <p>It's a couple minutes before Hunk blinks back into focus. "Woah."</p>
      <p>"So, you believe us?" Pidge inquired. He nods, too stunned to speak.</p>
      <p>Allura's face lights up. "Excellent! We should get moving straight away. It's unclear how far the other…"</p>
      <p>"I don't mean to be rude You're Highness," Hunk interrupted, "but I can't just leave."</p>
      <p>Pidge was bewildered. "But…"</p>
      <p>Hunk sighed and offered an apologetic smile. "My whole life is here. People depend on me to.. to fix tools and horseshoes and a lot of other things. And… and my mother isn't due back from her travels for another five days. I can't just disappear on her."</p>
      <p>She understands. Pidge left her family eight months ago with barely a goodbye. But this was the princess's battle.</p>
      <p>Her voice was cool and soothing like a diplomat should. "Tell me young blacksmith, have you seen what the empire does to small villages like yours? They slaughter anyone willing to fight back and imprison everyone else. Then they drain all resources and if they're feeling particularly destructive, burn everything to ash. Altea is losing ground daily. It's only a matter of time before your village shares the same fate. The lions and their Paladins are the world's only hope. You are your home's only hope."</p>
      <p>Pidge couldn't help but be impressed. From the stories heard at the palace, the royal family has the ability to inspire any who listen. She might have been on the receiving end of it once, but Pidge was starting to appreciate the Princess's well-trained efforts.</p>
      <p>Hunk's earlier resolve was wavering. They could all see it. He just needed one more nudge.</p>
      <p>"Do it for Shay."</p>
      <p>Dark eyes spun to Pidge at the mention of his love. No doubt bringing her hardships to the forefront of his thoughts. The decision was made.</p>
      <p>His shoulders slumped, releasing all tension. Voice, low and quiet, confirmed what his friend had seen. "Okay. I'll go."</p>
      <p>A wall of elation slammed into her mind from Green. It was almost overwhelming. The way Keith winced, he was getting the same treatment from Red.</p>
      <p>"Man," Hunk laughed, "I've never felt Yellow so happy before. She's normally calm."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>After shutting down the smithy and leaving a note for his mother, Hunk followed the group towards the ocean. As three dots converged on one, Pidge explained how it worked completely losing Allura with an other-worldly language. Readjusting her hood, the princess studied the pair. From their interactions, she could tell the two had a strong friendship. That would definitely help in the teamwork aspect of the Paladins. Keith, being so closed off from everyone, hopefully wouldn't be too much of a problem.</p>
      <p>Hunk hadn't said much as they walked until he seemed to realize their location. "We're close to Lance's place."</p>
      <p>But the tracker didn't lead them to a house. As they neared the top of a hill, off the road, a faint sound echoed from the other side. A steady <em>thunk thunk thunk</em> grew louder as the crest of the hill was reached. Down below was a beach; grass gave way to sand and sand gave way to gentle waves. This beautiful paradise held a single occupant; an archer.</p>
      <p>Both Hunk and Pidge whispered, "No way."</p>
      <p>A light sea breeze ruffled the teenage boy's strikingly blue cloak and cropped brown hair. His body faced the water unsuspecting of the audience at his back. Allura followed his gaze as he continued to fire arrow after arrow. The target was a simple hay bale. It was nearly covered with arrows. She couldn't find any stray shots stuck in the ground meaning this guy was scary accurate. He was most likely better than Altea's military archers.</p>
      <p>Keith huffed. "He's good." Allura nodded in agreement.</p>
      <p>He drew his bow once more when a shout disrupted the peace. "Lance!"</p>
      <p>Lance startled, releasing the arrow. He cursed as the shot sailed over the hay bale and into the trees behind.</p>
      <p>"Oh, come on! I almost broke my record!"</p>
      <p>"Lance!" Hunk parroted Pidge's earlier call.</p>
      <p>The archer turned, spotting the group right away. He smiled, shouldering his bow, and waited as they trudged down the sandy slope.</p>
      <p>Hunk immediately pulled him into a bear hug. His laugh was muffled by his friend's shirt. "Wow. You must be really glad to see me. Now if I could only breathe." The blacksmith released his arms looking sheepish. "Who's your friends?"</p>
      <p>Allura motions to a nearby log. "Why don't we sit? It will take some time to explain things."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>She had to admit Lance's face was quite amusing when the princess revealed her identity. Pidge was holding back giggles the whole time. It took a while, but eventually everything was explained. Turns out, Lance had only bonded with a lion the night prior. Guess the world was in need of saving more than they realized for things to happen so quickly. During the discussion, Allura noticed Keith was behaving strangely. Well, more than usual. His posture was extremely defensive, barely even looked at Lance. She would have to investigate later.</p>
      <p>"You don't look all that surprised," she noted to Lance.</p>
      <p>He shrugged. "I mean… I guess it kind of makes sense. Blue's been vague on a lot of things and I didn't understand what she <em>did</em> tell me until now."</p>
      <p>"So, will you come with us?"</p>
      <p>Lance looked up pass the hill. If Allura had to guess it was the direction of his home. His features seemed to go through a flurry of emotions and thoughts before he finally spoke. "If it means ending the war and keeping my family safe," he looked back to the group, determination setting his blue eyes ablaze, "then yes." He glanced at Keith who was still as silent as ever and straightened his posture. "Besides, I can't let Mr. Grumpy Pants here have all the glory." Keith shot him a quick glare.</p>
      <p>Just then a low rumble drew everyone's attention down the beach. Sitting in a perfect line in front of Lance's target were four large felines, each sporting a distinct color. The Paladins stood taking a few steps forming a line of their own. It was probably coincidence, but they stood in the same order of their lions.</p>
      <p>Allura stared at their backs. She could only describe what she felt in the moment as seeds of hope being planted. Doubt had plagued her mind for the longest time making her believe the plan would never work. But it was there. Hope that her people had a future without war or hardships.</p>
      <p>But their work was far from done. The team was not complete; not yet. For what's a team without a leader?</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>